Fireworks
by lumnusfan
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, & what better way to celebrate in the arms os your secret lover? Sequel to "Wanting More."
1. DJ's POV

I'm sitting on my bed in my bathrobe, pretending to read a book as my family prepares to go out for the evening. Steph and Michelle are each spending the night with friends; Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky are taking the boys to Grandma and Grandpa's to ring in the new year; and Dad actually has a date. With any luck, he'll be gone for hours. I know that sounds bad, but this is the first time in two months that I'll actually be alone with Joey, the one person I really want to celebrate with.

_And I know just how I'm gonna do it too. If only my family would hurry up and get out of here..._

A knock sounds on my door, and as I call out a greeting, Dad walks in.

"Hey Deej, still no plans, it looks like."

"None whatsoever." I smile as I put my book down. "If I can keep him up, I'll probably just watch the ball drop with Joey." _Yeah right._

"Good luck with that," Dad answers. "Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky just left, and I'm going to drop your sisters off before picking up my date."

"Don't hurry back on our account, Dad. She's new in the neighborhood, and there's no better way to spend New Year's Eve than with the new girl in town."

Dad eyes me with a slightly suspicious look. "Are you trying to get rid of me? Do you have someone coming over tonight?"

I laugh to hide my nervousness. _Not exactly._ "Of course not. I'm just saying...new year, new girl. Sounds like a winning combination to me."

Dad joins me in my laughter as he kisses the top of my head. "Have a good time watching the ball drop tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

I wave goodbye as I pick my book back up. I force myself to read another fifteen minutes to make sure the house is empty before I go in search of Joey.

I find him in the kitchen eating a sandwich, and it's so hard for me not to tackle him. I calmly ask him what he's got planned for tonight.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm going to bed early and sleeping straight through everything."

_I don't know about sleeping, but..._"How about coming to bed with me?"

He looks up at me from his sandwich, and the expression on his face tells me he's thinking about the last time we were alone in a bedroom together, when nothing happened.

"For what? Another card game?" he asks.

I walk over and stand behind him. As I massage his shoulders, I briefly nibble on his ear before whispering, "Why don't you put down that sandwich and come find out?"

I reach down and take the sandwich from him, placing it on his plate and taking him by the hand. He stands and allows me to lead him upstairs to my room.

I let my mind wander to the last time we were together like this. I wanted to have sex with Joey a couple months ago, but at the last minute, I chickened out. But I haven't been able to shake the image of his nudity, and if for no other reason than that, I want to try again.

With the house empty, I don't bother shutting the door. I remove my bathrobe to reveal a very short black dress. It barely covers my breasts and comes to just below my buttocks. I borrowed it from a friend at college, in the hopes for an opportunity like this.

I can tell Joey likes it, but if I remember right, he prefers me without clothes almost as much as I like him without any.

Ready to get down to business, I say, "Why don't you get more comfortable? Take your socks and shoes off, and I'll help you undress."

Joey hesitates before speaking. "And then what? Deej, I've asked you to bed before, and you turned me down. You waited until we were stark naked to tell me you didn't want to sleep with me. How do I know you won't do that again?"

Without waiting for his footwear to be removed, I start unbuttoning Joey's shirt. I bare his chest and run my hands over it. I wrap my arms around his waist under his shirt, look up at him, and kiss his lips. "I won't do it again," I whisper. "Let's get undressed and go to bed."

Joey peels his shirt off before bending down to take his socks and shoes off. He unbuckles his belt, unbuttons and unzips his jeans, and slides them down his thighs to reveal a pair of white briefs. The last time we did this, he'd been wearing boxers and had looked amazing in them. But in form-fitting briefs, he looks..._hot_.

"New Years' resolution suggestion: Burn your boxers and wear only briefs from now on."

He nods as he whispers, "Anything you say. Let's get you out of that dress."

Joey unzips it for me, and as it falls away, I step out of it. He then removes his underwear.

I purposefully had not worn panties or a bra under my dress, and even as I gaze at Joey's penis, I'm acutely aware of his eyes taking in my naked body.

I place my hands on Joey's chest and slowly slide them over his shoulders, linking my fingers behind his neck. My tongue enters his mouth, and our tongues begin to wrestle. I feel his hands rubbing my back, and around a kiss, I tell him, "Did you know I have a mole on my left butt cheek?"

A chuckle rumbles in his chest. "Deej, I've known you since you were a baby. I've seen it."

"Not like this." I pull away and turn around. Moments pass before I feel a hand on my cheek. Joey then surprises me by placing a few tender kisses on it. He nuzzles his face against my butt cheek briefly before rising and wrapping his arms around my torso from behind.

He kisses my shoulder and massages my breasts for several minutes before he asks, "Come to bed with me."

We don't bother pulling the sheets back. I simply lay down as Joey kneels over me. He lowers himself so that he's laying on top of me, then begins kissing my breasts. My nipples harden at his action, and my heart starts to race as his kisses make their way down to my navel. I'm aware of his penis entering my vagina, and it's like the fireworks have come early. I groan in hormonal ecstacy as pain coarses through me before giving way to sexual pleasure. My hips begin to rock in sync with Joey's, and it's like I can feel every inch of his penis through my entire body. He continues to plant kisses on my neck as my back arches, and I dig my nails into his spine. When at last he pulls his penis out of me, we're both breathing heavily as we change places.

For a few quiet moments, I lay nakedly on top of Joey, bare chest to bare chest, and he gently runs his hands along my sides.

I prop myself up just enough to caress his nipples, and as I place my own tender kisses on Joey's chest, he says softly, "Deej, play with my scrotum."

As I move from on top of him, he eaglespreads his legs, and I carefully position myself between them. I run my fingers through his belly and pubic hair, and after giving his penis a few gentle tugs, I wrap my hand around his sack. As I begin to squeeze it, I can feel his testicles beneath my hand, and it's not long before I'm using both hands to massage it. I roll each testicle between my fingers, and as I'm fondling his scrotum, his penis begins to harden and erect. I lean forward and wrap my lips around it, alternating between sucking and nibbling on it.

A groan escapes Joey's lips as I massage and nibble on his genitals, and somehow I know it won't be long until a projectile of semen is emitted. I release his penis, and as I watch his bodily fluid soar through the air, I wonder, _I doubt a fountain of semen is the same as a shooting star, but if it was, I'd wish for this night to never end._

We pull the covers back now, and we lay nakedly between the sheets. The sex continues until the distant firecrackers cease, but as I lay with my head on Joey's shoulder and my fingers running along his belly, I know my own fireworks have just begun.


	2. Joey's POV

It's New Year's Eve, and I'm eating a sandwich in an effort to forget I'm home alone with DJ, my best friend's daughter...the girl I'm in love with. I'd do anything to get her in bed with me, but somehow I don't think that'll happen.

She walks into the kitchen, wearing her blue bathrobe, and I can just picture her full breasts and curvy hips beneath the fabric. It'd be heaven on earth to pull that garment away, but who am I kidding? Even if we did strip down to our birthday suits again, she'd probably refuse my offer for sex just like last time.

So when DJ asks what I'm doing tonight, I answer simply, "Nothing. I'm gonna sleep through everything."

"How about coming to bed with me?"

She asks the question just as I'm about to take another bite of my sandwich. I'd love to join her between the sheets, but how do I know we'd actually get there?

"For what? Another card game?"

She massages my shoulders and momentarily nibbles on my ear before responding, "Why don't you come find out?"

DJ takes my sandwich and places it on my plate, then taking me by the hand, she leads me to her bedroom. I watch her take the robe off, and beneath is a strapless black dress. It reveals a clear view of her cleavage, and I'm pretty sure it just barely covers her ass. It's not a dress Danny would approve of, but I like it...especially the view I'd get if she would lean forward.

"Take your socks and shoes off, and I'll help you get more comfortable."

I remember how _comfortable_ I was the last time we were alone like this. "What happens after that? Will you sleep with me this time, or will you wait until we're both naked to tell me it's just a game? How do I know you won't do that again?"

She unbuttons my shirt and runs her hands over my chest. "I won't do it again. Let's get undressed and go to bed."

I take my shirt off the rest of the way and then remove my footwear. I get out of my jeans, and as DJ eyes my briefs, she makes a statement that makes me feel like a Hanes model.

"Joey, burn all your boxers, and from now on wear only briefs."

"Anything you say. Let's get you out of that dress."

She asks me to unzip it, and as the dress peels away, it reveals a braless, panty-less body. I quickly slide my underwear down my thighs so I can join DJ in complete nudity.

DJ wraps her arms around my neck and before I know it, our tongues are fighting for position in each other's mouth. Moments pass before she asks me if I know about the mole on her left butt cheek.

"I've known you your whole life. I've seen it."

"Not like this," she answers as she turns around. I take the opportunity to behold the sight before me...a firm round ass just begging to be touched. And there on the left is indeed a mole. Not big, but definitely noticeable. If you tilt your head and squint your eyes a little, it almost looks like a heart. I kneel down to rub my hand over it then I give into the temptation to place a few tender kisses and nuzzle my facial cheek against DJ's mole. I then rise and wrap my arms around her waist. I move my hands up to her breasts and gently squeeze them as I press my lips against her shoulder.

"Come to bed with me," I ask, and she readily agrees. Not bothering to turn the sheets down, DJ lays on her back, and I position myself over her.

It seems like I've dreamed of this moment for ages. I begin my act of making love to DJ by kissing her breasts, and I feel her nipples harden beneath my lips. I continue to plant kisses down the middle of her torso, pausing at her belly button to lightly poke my tongue in. She giggles at my action, which encourages me to continue. I insert my penis carefully into DJ's body, not wanting to hurt her but unable to keep from noticing the look of pain that crosses her face. I deepen my entrance slowly, and as I lower my body onto hers, she groans. I begin placing kisses on DJ's neck as I shove my penis harder into her, and I can feel her body rocking and arching in sync with me. Another groan escapes her as she digs her nails into my back, and it's not long before her movement slows. I exit DJ's body, and we're full of heavy breathing as we switch places.

I rub my hands along her sides as her fingers run across my nipples. My groin buzzes at the simple pleasure of having DJ's naked body on mine, and I realize I'm not far from having an erection.

_Here I am, in bed with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I've had sex with her, and I'm about to have an erection, but she's not laid a finger on my genitals. We need to fix this._

"DJ, play with my scrotum."

I spread my legs so she can reach it easily. DJ runs a hand over my belly and pubic hair, and after tugging on my penis, she begins to squeeze my scrotum. At first she uses only one hand, but soon I feel both hands as she pinches and rolls my testicles between her fingers. My penis erects, and I feel DJ's mouth close around the tip. I can't help but groan as she gently bites down on it. Her mouth soon lets go, just as semen squirts into the air, splashing on my belly and the bedspread beneath me.

We pull the sheets back now and cuddle underneath them briefly before the sex begins again. It continues for the next few hours, even as some of our neighbors shoot off fireworks. I know they're celebrating the new year, but for me, the only thing worth getting excited about is the person I've just had sex with.


End file.
